comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
Thor is an extremely powerful hero, well known as a founding member of the Avengers. The general public discounts Thor's claims of being the mythological Thor and instead believe him to be a powered human who has taken up the mantle and title of mythology as an affectation. Background Born to Odin and Gaia, Thor was born to be the Heir. He grew up along side Loki, his adopted brother and captive of Asgard taken as spoils in a war with the Jhotun. Loki was a mischievous trickster and always jealous that Odin favored Thor. Thor himself grew strong and popular as a young man. Odin eventually commissioned a weapon be made for Thor to wield when he proved himself and man and worthy. That Weapon was the thundering hammer Mjolnir! But Young Thor was not yet mature enough to be trusted with such a powerful weapon. So with his trusted Ax Jarnbjorn, Thor set out to prove himself the greatest warrior in Asgard. Thor's adventures in took across the realms and even to earth, where his feats of strength and bravery and his heroic deeds led for him to be worships by warriors and explorers alike. When Thor returned to Asgard he was man, and Odin saw him fit to wield the hammer that was made for him. Once he took up Mjolnir and spent time mastering it's power Thor was declared himself the greatest warrior in Asgard. Thor continued in his ways being heroic and doing great things but also letting pride and headstrong youthful vigor lead him to rushing into things and picking fights. He would even dare to break the peace Odin had worked to maintain between the Jhotun and Asgard. Nearly spiraling both sides back into throws of war. For this trespass Odin decided that Thor was no longer worthy and stripped him of his Hammer and his power and sent him to earth as not but a mere mortal human. While on earth Thor had to learn what is is like to be with out power to not be the prince or the greatest warrior but he had to be just a man. He learned humility. He learn that might is not all there is and that not every problem can be solved by throwing a hammer at it. Once Thor proved himself worthy once more showed maturity and was willing to stand with out his might. Thor was was able to lift Mjolnir once more gain the all the power of THOR. Currently Thor takes residence in Asgard with his family but most of his time and effort is spent in Midgard on Earth defending humanity and spending time with his friends and avengers team mates. In the Labyrinth Thor saw the halls of the old Norse countries devoted to him. There his world was turned on its head. He was hated he was denounced as false god by the people of Midgard, and rejected by his father. He saw statues and monuments to him defiled and defaced. Appalling and disgusting rituals done to keep him away. His own bed was turned to serpents so he could not even dream of returning to his home. And then the final insult Odin himself attacked him but this was a test Thor stood his ground and proclaimed himself truly worth and with bolt of lightning and roar of thunder he banished these tormenting visions away and returned to Earth. Confused as to what he had just experienced but considering it just another foul plot by his brother or another enemy. Personality Thor is a man of simple and uncluttered thoughts and emotions. He is not unintelligent mind you his simply not complicated by mixed emotions or complicated thoughts. He is a man in the moment. Thor feels everything as he does anything to it's fullest extent. He let's his heart and his instinct guide him. The Asgardian Thunderer is as vociferous, haughty and bold as you'd expect from the Son of Odin. Born to be Odin heir as the ruler of Asgard and the 9 realms Thor was raise to recognize his importance and his destiny. He was conceived, born and raised to be a ruler. His arrogant and self assured nature is that he once felt was needed to carry this responsibility. But At his core Thor Odinson is a man loyal and loving to those he holds dear His friends his family and his people. And someone who's sense of duty calls him to bravely defend his loved ones and all those under is protection in the Asgard and Midgard with all his might and fury and with his life is need be. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Second Player's Logs *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Finale - The Finale to The Chess Board's plans, the Avengers and X-Men have a climactic brawl with the U-Foes over the steps of the New York Public Library! (MTV: 2012-03-04 - Time for a Hammering) *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! Third Player's Logs *2014-03-11 - Welcome back Thor - Thor returns to Midgard, and gets filled in on what's he's missed. Probably should have let Shulkie handle this one... *2014-03-12 - Libraries and Lasting - The Lady Sif arrives in the realm of Midgard. *2014-03-13 - Medical Help - After the battle with Ultraman, Cyber roams through the sewers exiting near Donald Blake's practice where Cyber seeks aid for John. *2014-06-10 - Hula Girls - Magical creatures and hula girls come out to play! Thor makes it shocking, gasp! Fourth Player's Logs *2017-11-28 - Open Mouth, Insert Hammer - A fight, a conversation, a new hero candidate. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available